


Tell me you won’t forget me

by Stephanie_says1972



Category: The Smiths
Genre: M/M, Multi, Overdosing, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie_says1972/pseuds/Stephanie_says1972
Summary: Its 1987 and Johnny tells Morrissey he’s leaving the band but who knew what would come next
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Tell me you won’t forget me

Moz was alone. He was always alone but this time it was different.  
“So that’s it you’re leaving the band? Leaving me?” He couldn’t believe what Johnny was saying to him.  
“I can’t live like this moz. I can’t stop lying to everyone.”  
“Well then don’t. Leave her be with me.”  
“You know I can’t do that moz. I love her.”  
“You don’t love her you just tell yourself that you love her. If you loved her we wouldn’t be in this situation. You don’t love her Johnny you are weak.”  
“Just fuck of moz, ok. Do you think this is easy for me? This is my fucking band. I put fucking blood sweat and tears into it. And what do I get in return. Johnny the hotel doesn’t have a non meat option. Johnny I don’t want to share a bed with Andy. So just fuck off moz. Actually fuck off.”

“So this is it then? Five years gone down the drain? You’re not the man I opened my door to. I love Johnny Marr and I don’t know where he’s gone. I want the man who told me that we could have the world that nothing could ever stop us. I don’t know where he’s gone but he sure as hell isn’t sat here in front of me john maher. Give me back Johnny Marr.”

“This is as hard for me as it is for you. My flight is in the morning. Don’t call me. Not next week. The week after that. Ever. Do you understand. The smiths and us are history.”  
And with that Johnny walked away. Away from morrissey. Away from the smiths. And away from the love of his life who he would never see again.

Morrissey didn’t know what to do after that. He was gone. It didn’t just end now it had been over for 2 years it ended the moment he said those vows but neither of them had the guts to admit it. He stared blankly at the door. He wasn’t surprised he’d been waiting for this moment for months he just never really expected it to actually arrive.  
What did he have now? He didn’t have a band, he’d lost his lover, his only friend in this world and the love of his life. A single tear rolled down his face and soon it became more. He had NOTHING so why carry on. He broke down and rested his head on the table as the tears kept coming. He didn’t have a reason anymore. He had nothing to live for no form of happiness in this world.  
He got up from his place and walked towards the bathroom he was determined. He was finally going to do what he was meant to do a long long time ago.  
He opened the cupboard and pulled out the tub of Valium he walked out and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Once he finished writing. He set down the paper and opened the bottle of pills and swallowed them. All of them.  
———————————————————  
“Oh bollocks.” Johnny thought he’d left he’s wallet at morrisseys. Just his luck. He didn’t know weather he could go back there after what he’d said. But he knew he needed it so he turned around and headed back.  
He knocked on the door and got no answer so he opened it and walked in.  
“Moz” he called out.  
“Moz it’s me, Johnny. Look I left my wallet.”  
He saw the bathroom light on and walked towards it.  
“MOZ!” He screamed. What had he done. No he couldn’t have.  
“Moz please, please what did you take.” He knelt on the cold tile floor and pulled morrissey upwards onto him.  
“Please.” He looked up at the counter and saw the empty bottle of Valium.  
“Moz please I’m sorry.” He choked out tears running down his face.  
He ran to morrisseys phone and phoned an ambulance.  
“999 what’s your emergency?” The voice on the end asked him.  
“My- my boyfriend has overdosed on something.” Johnny replied.  
“Is he breathing?”  
“I don’t- I don’t think so.”  
He broke down sobbing violently into the phone.  
“Please send help.”

After the call ended the returned to morrissey and held him.  
“It’s gonna be alright you’re gonna be alright.” He knew these words where no use but he still said them.  
It was all his fault. He was weak he didn’t deserve anything he’d been lying to everyone, to himself, to morrissey and to her. He should’ve been true to himself and to everyone.  
But it was too late now.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed I started this about 2 months ago and I finally decided to finish it


End file.
